To Be Willing: Never Shall We Forget
by DeLacus
Summary: Because why would they want to forget? The love, friends, family and the amazing moments – Oh, wait: The deaths, pain, agony and trauma . . . Wanting to forget them is one thing, but that also means sacrificing the memories of love and good. Prequel to, 'To Be Willing'. OropherXOC, AmdírXOC, and other romances. More of a T/M rating. AU.


.

*** Note I – AYYO GG~! As the prequel to my original fanfic, this will pretty much cover things from its' past: Beginning in Doriath (before the First Age) with Oropher crossing paths with his future wife, and ending with Thranéal discovering an unconscious Lyrial around the beginning of the Third Age~ To those of you who have read my other story, I welcome you again (also, you'll eventually recognize the appearance of many of my OCs from said other story.) To those of you who are new to this specific fanfic, I welcome you; and you don't necessarily have to read the original _To Be Willing_ in order to make sense of this one (you could if you want; s'all up to you~ :3) So, about a month ago, I wanted to write little snippets of Thranduil and his OC siblings with their parents. Then, about two weeks ago, I leant more towards keeping them as flashbacks for my original story. And then I finally, officially, decided (two days ago whilst cleaning the dishes) that I'll be writing this prequel due to wanting to write about the whole _To Be Willing_ universe – leading up to, literally, the very beginning of the original story~ OxO ***

*** Note II – Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the too-awesome-for-words Tolkien Universe. I own my ever-growing long list of OCs and my imagination~ :3 ***

.

* * *

.

**~ 000 – To Be Shoved Into A Fountain ~**

.

* * *

.

"Few people when meet first time, they feel that meeting each other was the purpose of their life."

~ Amit Kalantri, _One Bucket of Tears_

.

* * *

.

Two young, three hundred and fifty-year-old ellyn sauntered through the markets of Doriath. They did not have any particular reason for doing so – other than simply wanting to take a long and relaxing stroll. It was rather sunny, albeit the numerous trees provided lovely blankets of shade and calming breezes. The sunlight that had managed to peer through the various green trees was of a pretty golden colour, and it radiated its' surroundings in warm, golden-orange hues and highlights.

Doriath was very peaceful and tranquil, and many of its' elvish inhabitants found that they could just simply wander and explore the vast forest; speaking with its' wildlife, plant life, and trees. In addition, a considerable number of Ents lay dormant within the forests of this Sindarin realm. Despite camouflaging _insanely well_ with their unable-to-move-and-physically-speak counterparts, the elves were able to distinguish the, 'which tree was an actual tree, and which one was an Ent' – at least, many of them were able to do so.

Anyways, the authoress digressed. Kind of. . .

The Sindar ellyn were related, although distantly so; and they chatted ever so enthusiastically down the progressing busy streets. One was a young lord, and was the son to a lord of a well-respected family. The other was a prince and the son of Elmo, the youngest brother to Elu Thingol, the King of Doriath.

". . . And every time I do something he deems unbefitting, he lashes out at me!" The prince exclaimed in exasperation, his shining grey eyes matching his tone of irritancy. "Even if it's something as small as arriving to a council meeting three minutes late, he colourfully lists my faults and degrades them!"

"This mutual hatred between the two of you seems to be dragging on for a _while_," the lord observed, and his eyelids flickered over his ethereal sapphire eyes for a brief second.

The young prince ran his left hand through his waist-length silvery hair and huffed. "A long while, indeed –!"

"And," the young elf-lord smoothly interrupted, emphasizing the, 'and,' "this one-on-one feud between the two of you really needs to come to an end, Galadhon." He flicked a couple of platinum blonde strands away from his face, and they fell into line with the majority of his waist-length hair, trailing perfectly down his toned back.

The sapphire-eyed ellon continued. "I understand how you feel; I do not particularly like Daeron myself – he's too haughty and condescending for me –" At that, Galadhon snorted in amusement. "– However, such an intense hatred for each other is not quite healthy! If this keeps up, I'll be worrying over your sanity!"

"Trust me, Oropher, I loath it; I want it to come to a standstill," the grey-eyed ellon responded, and then sighed quietly whilst closing his eyes. He opened them after a few seconds and looked towards Oropher. "That loremaster simply does not like me. . ."

"'Tis a shame, though," Oropher piped up, "that such a haughty, grumpy elf could perform some of the most beautiful and wondrous of music."

"That fact alone will forever confuse me."

They chuckled a bit, still walking at a relaxing pace down the even busier streets. Oropher spoke up first. "You know, I have noticed a certain glow about you recently, up until we talked of Daeron . . . Did anything lovely happen to you recently; something that even I don't know about?"

Immediately, Galadhon flashed his friend a joyful smile. "I will be getting married next year!"

Oropher did a double take with his mouth opened in a wide 'O' shape. His lips then morphed into a stunning smile. "Oh, that is wonderful! When was this? And who is the unlucky elleth?"

"Last night, and – Excuse me!" Galadhon feigned hurt, although he did not hesitate to smack Oropher's shoulder.

Said ellon rose his hands in an 'I surrender' motion. "I jest! You know I jest!"

Galadhon gave him a suspiciously calm smile, yet mischief danced in his rather stunning grey eyes. "I know," he said menacingly as he tugged onto Oropher's hair.

"Ai! Alright!" The sapphire-eyed ellon pouted and shook his head out of the other's light grasp. "So? Who is the elleth?"

The young prince smiled. "Calathiel."

Oropher returned said smile. "I knew it! My point being that the two of were only friends; however, those secret gazes of longing and affection you two made towards each other could have never escaped my keen eyes."

The other gaped a little and he rose an eyebrow, albeit amusement fired into his eyes. "And I thought no one would have noticed . . . Are you a stalker to have been observing us like that?"

The young lord almost tripped. "I am not a stalker. I just merely saw things for three seconds at a time and deduced my suspicions."

Galadhon deadpanned. "You are a stalker."

"It was painfully obvious. Even Amdír came to a realization."

"Amdír is also a stalker."

Oropher laughed. "Your father noticed, you know. . ."

At that, Galadhon blushed a very light shade of pink. "My father . . . Is a stalker. . ." he stated rather quietly. He then, oh-so-suddenly, turned to stand directly in front of Oropher; and he clasped his hands on either of the latter's shoulders. "Do not tell him I said that."

The platinum blonde-haired ellon sniggered a bit, closed his eyes; and as he reopened them, his lips slowly curled into an amused smirk. "Alright," he replied in a sing-song.

Galadhon mentally decided to ignore the smirk displayed on the ellon before him; and he spun around to his original position beside said ellon, his silvery hair swirling a bit from the movement and the slight breeze around them.

The ellyn's feet traveled a little further until they reached a large and quite pretty fountain. The masonry was quite interesting; as the fountain displayed a gorgeous and quite realistic statue of the Valie, Yavanna, accompanied with designs of flowers, leaves, trees, and a certain number of animals. Oropher, gladly giving into his inner elfling, hopped up onto the fountain's thin ledge and strolled along it.

"Step off of that," Galadhon's voice rang into his ears. "You could fall."

"Fall? No I w –"

Some colourful language flew out of Oropher's mouth as he suddenly plopped into the fountain with a loud and large splash. _Oh, for the love of Eru_! As he resurfaced – sitting in the fountain with the crystal-clear blue water coming directly below his broad shoulders – the young lord noted the quite snickering of a few of the elves nearby. Some of them rolled their eyes and continued towards their own destinations.

Oropher flushed in embarrassment; and Galadhon's rather blaring laughter was not helping in the slightest.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!"

Oropher's head immediately darted to his front, towards the other side of the fountain ledge. His eyes vaguely widened as he gazed at a young elleth who donned a considerably panicky expression. She carried a small, navy blue-bundled package of sorts.

Said young elleth continued, uneasy and in hysterics. "I didn't mean to! I am to be somewhere – I ran – And then I tripped, colliding with you – Oh, I shouldn't run when the streets are packed! How are you faring? Please forgive me; I didn't mean to –"

"It is alright," Oropher smoothly interrupted whilst rising to his feet, trying to ignore the uncomfortableness of his wet everything. He kept an unreadably neutral expression as he wondered why he had just simply forgave her, despite his agonizing embarrassment. _It's not as though she shoved me in on purpose_. . .

As Oropher climbed over the fountain ledge, accompanied with whatever dignity he had left, the elleth spoke up again, in slightly less panic as before. "Are you sure? Are you hurt? I truly am sorry; is there anything I can –"

"Please calm down; I am not hurt," Oropher replied rather calmly, before mentally adding, _only my pride and dignity_.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the Sindar elleth exclaimed in relief, and she clutched her little package closer to her upper abdomen. "I should be taking my leave, now; I'm probably late. . ." Her straight, hip-length platinum blonde hair flowed about her as she spun on her heal; however, she spun right around again to face the tall, and extremely handsome, wet ellon before her. His eyes were glued to her and her movements.

"Oh, where are my manners?" she mumbled quietly before delving into a curtsy. She rose shortly, and spoke in a louder, more collective and respectable tone. "Once again, I apologize for my clumsiness. I bid you farewell, Lord Oropher."

He watched her turn a take a few hurried strides away before he spoke. "Wait!"

She turned around and gazed at him with slightly widened eyes. "Yes?"

"What is your name?" He inquired curiously.

She continued to stare at him. "Why do you want it?"

"It is only fair since you know mine." The sapphire-eyed ellon gave her a pleasant smirk.

The young elleth blushed lightly, looked away, and then re-met her sparkling, amethyst-coloured eyes with his ethereal orbs. "Laarëlas."

She hurried away, and Oropher continued to stare into the direction she ran off to – even though she was now long-gone from his vision.

He repeated her name in a low tone, satisfied with the pretty elleth's name rolling off of his tongue. Her eyes, he found were quite lovely. And an unusual colour, as well. Amethyst purple. He was currently aware of only two others with which owned the genetic mutation of that colour, although theirs were more of a violet: The young elfling Siraphin and his even younger sister Siriel.

His musings ceased when an arm snaked around his shoulders. "Well, that was interesting," came a familiar voice.

Oropher turned his head to look at Galadhon, and he glared in annoyance at him. "Quiet, you."

Said grey-eyed ellon shook his fair head twice, slowly. He smirked in merriment. "Come to think of it, you never really ask for the names of others."

"Quiet, you," Oropher grumbled as he took a step back. He ran his hands through his dampened (still mostly wet) hair, releasing it from developing tangles. "Ahhh . . . I need to change. . ."

Galadhon tittered. "Yes, you do. In the meantime, I have this strange sensation to go visit Amdír. You come and join us after changing into some dry attire."

"Why?" Oropher rose an eyebrow in inkling. "So the two of you can gossip as though you were little ellith about my embarrassment, right in front of my person?"

"Perhaps," the young prince replied in sing-song, soon flashing Oropher a seemingly innocent grin.

And as they strolled away, the young lord's subconscious pondered about that elleth from a few moments ago.

.

* * *

.

*** After Note I – Feel free to drop a review and let me know what you think~! :D ***

*** After Note II – Future chapters will be longer. This is only short due to it being a prologue; and I've a habit to write medium-length/shorter prologues~ (._. ) ***

*** After Note III – Just a few quick side notes: Galadhon is Celeborn's father~ 'Calathiel' is a name I borrowed off a site with lists of Elvish names; however, 'Laarëlas' is a product of my name creation~ \(^-^)/ ***

.


End file.
